Kepedulian
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Karena yang memadamkan rasa cinta bukanlah kebencian, melainkan ketidakpedulian. Dan bentuk kepedulian bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta. Gaara x Hinata x Akashi.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Drama gagal, Plotless, Typo (s), Pair segitiga sama kaki Gaara x Hinata x Seijuurou.

 **Summary:** Karena yang memadamkan rasa cinta bukanlah kebencian, melainkan ketidakpedulian. Dan bentuk kepedulian bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta.

.

.

 _"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area…"_

Meghembuskan napas panjang berharap meringankan sesak di dada, Hinata menekan tombol merah sebelum suara bernada monoton sang operator selesai dengan kalimat yang selalu tak disukai semua orang.

Merapatkan syal putih yang menghangatkan area leher, sebelum Hinata kembali mencoba menghubungi Akashi Seijuurou. Kembali nada monoton suara perempuan terdengar. Menyerah setelah mencoba kelima kalinya, Hinata memasukkan ponsel pintar dengan logo apel tergigit ke dalam saku mantel berwarna biru yang melindungi tubuhnya dari rendahnya suhu bulan Desember.

Melempar pandang ke luar kafe dengan dinding hampir sepenuhnya kaca bening nan tebal, Hinata menyadari hari yang menjelang petang. Wajah manis seputih susu tampak murung. Mata sewarna lavender tak memancarkan binar bahagia. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Akashi Seijuurou membatalkan janji secara sepihak. Tanpa kabar terlebih dahulu.

Bolehkah Hinata merasa terabaikan?

Hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh tujuh di bulan Desember. Ulang tahunnya. Sebelum Hinata merayakannya dengan cara makan malam bersama keluarga inti Hyuuga yang lain, Hinata bermaksud menghabiskan beberapa waktu di sore hari bersama sang kekasih.

Hinata mengerti tentang kesibukan Seijuurou. Karena itu, tujuh hari yang lalu tepat di hari ulang tahun Tuan Muda Akashi tersebut, Hinata telah membuat janji bersama si pemuda berambut merah magenta di sore hari pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Seijuurou sepakat dan akan menemani Hinata sebelum gadisnya makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga.

Hampir tiga jam Hinata menunggu dan Seijuurou tak juga muncul di tempat yang telah disepakati. Dengan berbagai alasan tentang kesibukan, jangan kan untuk bertemu, menghubunginya saja sudah kelewat jarang. Tak ada lagi sapaan selamat pagi atau selamat tidur melalui telepon. Tak ada lagi kalimat-kalimat klise yang menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayang ketika tiba jam makan siang.

Hinata mengerti mereka bukan lagi anak-anak. Hinata juga paham kesibukan Seijuurou. Hinata juga punya kesibukan sendiri sebagai Heiress keluarga Hyuuga dan sebagai seorang siswi kelas tiga di Suna Gakuen. Namun, sesibuk apapun dirinya, Hinata tetap teringat dengan Seijuurou dan sebisa mungkin menghubungi sang kekasih yang terpisah jarak dengannya. Meski Seijuurou tak sering langsung membalas. Mereka sama-sama di Tokyo. Tapi Hinata merasa jarak di antara mereka sangat jauh.

Dan siapa pun pasti ingin mendapat timbal balik dengan hal yang serupa, kan. Sebesar apa sebuah aksi, sebesar itu pula sebuah reaksi. Namun, Hinata tak mendapatkan hal itu dari Seijuurou, beberapa minggu ini.

" _Jika kekasihmu tak punya waktu untuk menghubungimu, maka dia sibuk dengan yang lain di suatu tempat."_

Teringat dengan ucapan Hyuuga Neji, Hinata sama sekali tak meragukan kesetiaan Seijuurou. Seumpama ada sebuah _reward_ tentang kepercayaan terhadap kekasih, Hinata sepatutnya layak mendapatkannya. Dan nyatanya memang seperti itu. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak akan berkhianat di belakang Hinata. Namun, kesetiaan dan kepercayaan saja tak cukup. Hinata bersedia dibilang serakah, namun itulah yang ia rasakan.

Lamunan Hinata terputus karena dering ponsel. Menekan tombol hijau, suara maskulin Hyuuga Neji menyapa gendang telinga. Mengingatkan sang Nona untuk segera pulang dan mengingatkan tentang rencana makan malam di sebuah restoran ternama untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hinata.

Sebuah kalimat terakhir dari Neji membuat kening Hinata mengerut heran. Tak membantah dan bertanya, Hinata turut menutup pembicaraan ketika sesosok yang dimaksud Neji untuk menjemputnya memasuki area penglihatannya.

Tak mau membuat seseorang menunggu terlalu lama, Hinata memanggil seorang pelayan dan membayar cinnamon rolls serta cappuccino yang ia pesan.

Melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana panjang hitam, senada dengan sepatu _flat_ warna serupa, Hinata mendekati sesosok pemuda yang bersandar di badan mobil berwarna merah. Mata hijau si pemuda mengawasi segala langkah Hinata. Segaris senyum yang jarang mengihiasi wajah rupawan menyapa indera penglihatan Hinata.

"Hai, Gaara-kun. Sudah lama menungguku?" Senyum tipis Gaara mendapat reaksi yang setimpal.

"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu aku berada di sini dan memperhatikanmu yang tengah asyik melamun di dalam sana," Gaara membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata. Menutup kembali setelah gadis Hyuuga tersebut memasuki mobilnya an bergumam terima kasih. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, sebelum berjalan memutari badan mobil dan memasuki melalui pintu untuk kemudi.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung masuk?"

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu lamunan seorang gadis tentang kekasih yang dirindukannya."

Hinata tak berniat membalas. Melirik sebentar ke arah Gaara yang mengemudikan mobil. Diam-diam Hinata menilai penampilan Gaara yang kini memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna merah. Jadi, yang dikatakan Neji tadi memang benar.

"Kau akan langsung ke kediaman Hyuuga atau mampir sebentar ke sebuah butik?" Gaara memecah keheningan. Mata hijau mengerling ke arah gadis Hyuuga sebelum kembali memandang padatnya jalanan Tokyo.

"Makan malamnya satu jam lagi. Terlalu memakan waktu kalau aku pulang lebih dahulu. Kita mampir dulu di sebuah butik langgananku, kalau begitu. Aku rasa tak akan banyak memakan waktu untuk bersiap-siap di sana sebelum kita makan malam."

"Kurasa Kau benar. Tak ada satu pun di keluarga kita yang menyukai ketidaktepatan waktu."

"Gaara-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya soal keluargaku yang turut makan malam bersama di hari ulang tahunmu?" Sebuah respon Gaara terima, "karena Paman Hiashi mengundang kami."

"Oh… Neji tak mengatakannya padaku."

"Mungkin Neji ingin membuatmu terkejut."

"Dia berhasil kurasa," tawa kecil Hinata memancing senyum lain dari Gaara. "Lalu, kenapa Kau menjemputku?"

"Ketika ayah menghubungiku dan memberitahuku tentang makan malam nanti, aku tak jauh dari tempat Kau berada. Dan kebetulan sekali Neji menghubungiku. Dia tahu aku di mana dan meminta padaku untuk menjemputmu. Aku rasa, aku tak keberatan untuk memenuhi permintaannya."

Beberapa menit berlalu, Gaara menepikan mobil merahnya dan memasuki area parkir yang tersedia. Mereka sudah sampai di butik langganan Hinata entah bagaimana caranya. Bukan karena sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara, tapi lebih pada sebuah fakta yang membuat Hinata heran. Hinata yakin kalau dirinya lupa menyebut nama sebuah butik langganannya. Hinata juga yakin kalau ia juga tak memberitahukan alamat lengkapnya pada Gaara.

Ketika Hinata menyuarakan keheranannya secara verbal, Gaara tak cukup acuh untuk menanggapinya. "Yang penting kita sudah sampai dengan selamat dan Kau bisa segera bersiap-siap."

Merasa enggan untuk berdebat demi memuaskan rasa penasaran, memilih segera memasuki butik dan mulai mencari gaun yang dirasa cocok untuk makan malam nanti. Dengan bantuan sang pemilik butik yang rupanya cukup mengenal Hinata sebagai salah seorang pelanggannya yang loyal, Hinata mendapatkan sebuah gaun yang ia suka.

Beberapa waktu terlewati, mereka kembali merasakan suhu yang lebih bersahabat. Suhu di dalam mobil milik Gaara terasa lebih nyaman dengan penghangat.

"Kau tak seharusnya membayar gaun ini." Hinata yang pertama mengawali obrolan. Menaruh kantong kertas dengan permukaan mengkilap bertuliskan _brand_ mewah sebuah butik di jok belakang. Berisi pakaian Hinata tadi siang sebelum berganti dengan gaun semi formal berlengan panjang warna ungu gelap dan berhias kristal-kristal kecil di area dada.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Dan aku tak ingin mendengarmu mendebatku lagi tentang apa yang Kau pakai sekarang. Neji mengirim pesan padaku dan ayahmu mulai bertanya tentang keterlambatan kita."

Menggumam kata maaf, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil. Tak fokus entah apa yang bisa ia tangkap dengan kedua mata lavendernya, Hinata ingat, kalau Akashi Seijuurou belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Sei-kun." Tanpa sadar Hinata membisikkan nama sang kekasih yang sudah beberapa minggu ini begitu sulit dihubungi. Jangankan untuk bertemu, mengobrol melalui ponsel pun bisa dihitung dengan jari di satu tangan.

"Hm? Kau merindukan pacarmu itu rupanya." Gaara melirik sekilas tanpa minat.

"Eh? Yah, cuma sedikit memikirkan Sei-kun saja." Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Menutupi kegugupannya, tak menyangka Gaara mendengar bisikannya tadi.

"Kenapa tak menghubunginya kalau Kau merindukannya?"

Menundukkan muka, rambut indigo Hinata memberi proteksi. Menghalangi Gaara untuk melihat raut suram yang membayangi wahaj manis Hinata. "Dari kemarin aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Mungkin dia sibuk. Tim basket yang dia pimpin baru mengalami masa peralihan pergantian kapten. Mungkin dia sibuk mengarahkan kapten klub basket yang baru."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta. Atau mungkin, sebuah penjelasan yang ia buat sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Oh… Akashi memang pemuda yang luar biasa, ya. Kau sangat beruntung, Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Kau juga luar biasa dengan semua yang Kau raih."

Tak menanggapi pujian Hinata, Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dan tetap fokus menyusuri jalanan yang tak pernah sepi.

.

Sore itu Hinata keluar dari mobil merah Gaara. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena teman lamanya yang baru saja melepaskan jabatan Ketua Dewan Siswa Suna Gakuen, mengantarkannya pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku menolak untuk mampir dengan alasan mempunyai janji dengan Kankurou untuk berlatih menembak.

Hinata mengatakan kalau dirinya juga rindu dengan olahraga menembak. Sejak kesibukannya mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian akhir, Hinata tak pernah menyentuh senapan laras panjang yang biasa digunakan dalam olahraga menembak. Tersenyum kecil ketika Gaara akan mengajaknya menembak lagi suatu hari nanti, Hinata tak bermaksud menahan Gaara untuk meninggalkan pelataran gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang kuno namun tetap berkelas.

"Aku pulang," Hinata menaruh sepatu berwarna putih di rak khusus sepatu. Berganti dengan sandal rumah halus yang disediakan seorang pelayan perempuan paruh baya.

"Selamat datang, Nona Hinata." Neji muncul dari ruang keluarga. Tampaknya dia akan keluar rumah, melihat sebuah tas selempang telah nyaman tersampir di bahu kokohnya.

"Kau akan pergi Kak Neji?"

"Seperti yang Nona Hinata lihat. Aku ada janji dengan Lee dan Tenten. Ah, apa Gaara yang mengantarkan Nona pulang?"

"Ya. Tapi Gaara-kun tak mau mampir. Dia ada janji menembak dengan Kak Kankurou."

"Oh… Bagaimana persiapannya? Semua dokumen yang diperlukan untuk keberangkatan Nona ke London sudah selesai semua?"

"Sudah. Beruntung aku tak sendirian. Gaara banyak membantuku. Kalau semua lancar, sesuai dengan rencana ayah, akhir musim dingin ini aku bisa berangkat ke London dan melanjutkan pendidikan di sana sesuai tradisi keluarga inti Hyuuga."

Hinata tak akan melupakan pembicaraan penting pada malam ulang tahunnya kemarin. Sebuah tradisi Hyuuga untuk belajar mandiri di negeri lain. Belajar jauh dari kemapanan dan nama besar Hyuuga. Dan di tengah makan malam tersebut, keluarga Sabaku yang diundang makan malam oleh Hiashi, juga akan mengirimkan Gaara meneruskan pendidikannya di London dan belajar menangani perusahaan dengan cabang di London yang dipimpin si sulung Temari Nara. Membuat sebuah keputusan sepihak, kepala keluarga Hyuuga meminta Gaara menjaga Hinata di London nanti.

Neji menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Mengenal Sang Nona sejak di hari pertama kelahiran putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi, seperti apa pun Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya, Neji mampu mendeteksi dengan begitu baik.

"Aku rasa Nona harus segera menemui Akashi Seijuurou dan mengatakan tentang rencana Nona ke London. Kalian harus bicara mengenai masa depan kalian nanti."

Hinata membuang muka, menatap lorong kosong yang terang dengan pencahayaan lampu di sepanjang koridor kayu. Rindu tak dapat dipungkiri. Sesak di dadanya begitu nyata karena kehilangan komunikasi dengan sang kekasih. Enggan kembali mencoba menghubungi Akashi Seijuurou ketika dirinya disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhir dan kesibukan mengurus segala sesuatu tentang keberangkatannya ke London, rasa lelah dan segan sempat menguasai.

Kenapa harus selalu dirinya yang memulai kalau dirinya memang berharga untuk Seijuurou. Bukannya tak mencoba memulai. Malah, seringkali Hinata memulai mencoba menghubungi terlebih dahulu. Lelah karena seringnya rasa kecewa, Hinata menjadi segan. Lagipula, Seijuurou juga pasti sangat sibuk dengan persiapan ujian akhir juga.

"Aku belum menghubunginya lagi. Sejak dia menelponku dan meminta maaf telah melupakan ulang tahunku setelah tiga hari lewat"

Neji tak perlu menatap wajah Hinata begitu lama untuk mendapati kesuraman. Sekilas dilihat saja, siapa pun bisa menangkap mendung menggelayuti paras ayu sang Nona Muda.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Nona tak menemuinya saja sekarang? Telepon Akashi ada di mana dan minta waktu sebentar untuk bicara. Saya rasa Nona harus segera memberitahu Akashi dan membicarakan hubungan kalian."

"Maksud Kak Neji?" Hinata mengerti maksud Neji. Namun, ada sisi lain di hatinya yang menolak pemikiran logisnya tersebut. Mencintai itu memang harus menerima perasaan sakit di samping perasaan bahagia. Tapi, logika harus tetap ada ketika hubungan yang ada hanya membuat sesak yang tak kunjung reda.

"Nona mengerti dengan baik apa yang saya maksud. Keputusan harus tetap diambil, apalagi Nona akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Sama-sama berada di Tokyo saja hubungan kalian sudah seperti ini." Neji memalingkan muka, mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari pembicaraan sepenting ini dilakukan di tengah koridor tepat di depan pintu masuk kediaman inti Hyuuga. "Kenapa juga harus mempertahankan hubungan yang memberi tekanan seperti ini. Kenapa juga menutup kesempatan mendapatkan hubungan yang lebih baik dari pria baik yang lainnya dengan cara membesarkan hati melepas hubungan yang tak pasti seperti ini."

Neji sekali lagi menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, "Akashi adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan. Saya tak akan memungkiri fakta yang ada. Tapi, saya juga tak dapat menutup mata dengan fakta pengabaian yang dia lakukan pada Nona. Jika Nona begitu berharga untuk Akashi, sesibuk apapun dia, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Nona. Semenit atau dua menit juga tak masalah, saya rasa."

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Hinata, Neji menghembuskan napas lelah. Tak nyaman melihat Nona dan adik kesayangannya seperti ini. "Kalau Nona telah membicarakan segala sesuatunya dengan si Akashi itu, beritahu saya keputusan yang telah kalian ambil. Saya punya sebuah rahasia yang akan saya sampaikan pada Nona dengan mengesampingkan sebuah janji yang saya buat dulu."

Tak sempat melihat respon dari Hinata akan kalimat terakhirnya barusan, Neji melenggang terburu-buru begitu mendapat sebuah pesan elektronik beraura masa muda yang kuat, mengingatkannya untuk segera datang.

.

Akashi Seijuurou belum sempat mengganti seragam SMU Teiko yang ia kenakan ketika menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu berpelitur hitam yang terletak di balkon kamar pribadinya. Duduk di kursi samping kanan berbatas meja kayu bundar adalah saang pacar Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang kini menyanggul rambut indigo indah berwangi lavender dan apel tersebut tampak menyesap pelan teh apel yang dihidangkan pelayan kediaman Akashi. Mata lavender menatap kebun mawar tepat di depan balkon Akashi. Sesekali, manik lavender melirik Seijuurou.

"Kau gelisah."

"Hm." Gumaman tanpa makna merespon pernyataan Seijuurou. Hinata meletakkan cangkir keramik dengan pelan di atas tatakan. Memberanikan diri menatap Seijuurou di tengah kegelisahan. Sehari setelah pembicaraan dengan Neji, Hinata memikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan ia utarakan pada Seijuurou. Siap dengan konsekuensi yang ada. Dan bertamu ke kediaman Akashi adalah keputusan setelahnya.

"Ke mana saja kau, Sei-kun?"

"Hm?" manik merah Seijuurou berbinar tanpa ada makna yang bisa Hinata tangkap.

"Kau seringkali membatalkan janji yang Sei-kun buat, termasuk di hari ulang tahunku."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku harus ke Kyoto. Begitu mendadak karena semua sudah diatur oleh Ayah."

"Kau 'kan bisa mengabariku. Kau pikir kita hidup dizaman apa, Sei-kun."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ponselku hilang dan meski aku hapal dengan nomor ponselmu, aku tak sempat menghubungimu karena kesibukanku. Kau tahu kan, peralihan di klub, Dewan Siswa, dan segala hal yang dituntut ayah dariku."

Hinata membuang muka. Merasa malas untuk menatap kedua mata merah Seijuurou. "Aku tahu dengan semua kesibukanmu itu. Kau pikir tidak ada yang dituntut ayahku dariku?"

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata." Seijuurou begitu ingin memeluk tubuh Hinata dan meluapkan kerinduan. Namun, melihat Hinata yang terus menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di pangkuan, Seijuurou tahu ada yang ingin Hinata sampaikan dan Seijuurou memberi kesempatan pada Hinata.

"Kau telah berubah. Tak lagi ada waktu yang Kau sisakan untukku di tengah rutinitasmu. Aku telah berubah menjadi serakah, kalau Kau mau berpikir begitu juga silakan," mengabaikan kejut Seijuurou, Hinata melanjutkan perkataan. "Hubungan kita tak lagi seperti dulu. Ada jurang tak kasat mata yang sangat sulit aku lewati untuk melepaskan rinduku padamu."

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata."

"Aku tak meragukan kesetiaanmu sedikit pun, kalau Sei-kun ingin memastikan. Aku percaya pada Sei-kun. Tapi, aku merasa ada lubang hitam menakutkan yang menganga lebar. Anggap saja aku serakah karena menuntut perhatian dan kepedulian darimu. Tapi, memang itu yang aku butuhkan."

Hinata mengangkat wajah. Seketika itu serasa ada jarum yang menusuk dada Seijuurou ketika melihat mata lavender Hinata telah basah. Mengerti akan perasaan Hinata, Seijuurou mengakui kalau beberapa minggu ini komunikasi di antara mereka hampir tak ada. Jangan kan untuk melepas rindu dengan bersua, bahkan Seijuurou menyalahkan dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melupakan ulang tahun pacar sendiri dan mengingatnya tiga hari kemudian.

Setahun hubungan mereka, Seijuurou tak menyangkal kalau ada jurang yang begitu dalam di antara mereka dan dialah penyebab munculnya jurang menakutkan tersebut.

"Tak bisakah Kau meluangkan sisa waktumu semenit untuk mengirim email padaku?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat lelah dan langsung istirahat begitu semua selesai. Aku tak punya pembelaan apapun yang bisa memuaskanmu, Hinata." Kedua tangan Seijuurou mengepal. Ingin rasanya menghajar diri sendiri karena telah menyebabkan gadisnya, gadis yang ia cintai menangis disebabkan kebodohannya.

"Tapi itu semua sudah tak begitu penting. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Sei-kun." Melihat Seijuurou menatapnya penuh penasaran, Hinata menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan menghembuskan pelan. Mencoba mengumpulkan tekad. "Akhir musim ini aku akan meninggalkan Jepang."

Akashi Seijuurou begitu terkejut. Paras menawan yang terbiasa terlihat angkuh dan mampu menyembunyikan emosi, tampak syok. Kedua mata merah melebar tak percaya. Rahang mengeras saling menekan. Penjelasan Hinata tentang tradisi keluarga inti Hyuuga, kewajibannya sebagai anak sulung, dan hal yang dituntut Hyuuga Hiashi dari penerusnya seakan tak berarti untuk Seijuurou. Segala penjelasan Hinata hanya berpusat pada inti dari semuanya. Kepergian gadis yang ia cintai dari negeri ini.

"Kau baru mengatakannya padaku?" nada terluka jelas-jelas ada.

"Kau begitu sulit aku hubungi. Kita sama-sama tahu dengan penjelasanmu tadi, kan. Karena itu aku menemui sekarang, Sei-kun. Aku rasa kita perlu membicarakan hubungan kita."

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kenapa? Hanya London bukan? Aku bisa menemuimu. Aku punya kuasa untuk menemuimu, di belahan dunia manapun Kau berada."

Hinata tersenyum miris. Seijuurou tak mungkin amnesia karena begitu syok akan kepergiannya, kan. "Kau bilang apa? Kau akan datang meski pun aku di belahan bumi manapun? Lalu, selama ini kita sama-sama berada di Tokyo dan Kau tak akan lupa dengan kerenggangan kita, kan."

Kepalan tangan Seijuurou menghantam sandaran tangan di kursi kayu. Tak mempunyai kalimat penyangkalan apapaun.

"Neji-san akan pergi bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Di malam ulang tahunku kemarin, kebetulan ada keluarga Sabaku. Mereka juga akan mengirimkan putera bungsunya ke London. Jadi, ayah dan Sabaku-san meminta kami untuk pergi mengurus semuanya bersama. Dan karena memang kami akan berada di universitas yang sama."

Seijuurou mengenal siapa itu putera bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Gaara, nama pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut merah, sama sepertinya. Terkenal berperangai sopan, berani, pekerja keras, dan bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Keluarga Sabaku adalah salah satu mitra bisnis Akashi yang penting.

Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang juga seorang atlet, Gaara juga. Kalau Seijuurou menyukai basket, Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku suka dengan menembak. Seijuurou mengenal nama Gaara sejak pemuda berambut merah dari keluarga Sabaku tersebut menyumbangkan medali perak dalam olahraga menembak kategori Double Trap (125 targets) Men. Bukan hanya itu, Sabaku Gaara juga menyumbangkan medali perak untuk Jepang pada Olimpiade yang sama tahun 2012 di London pada cabang olahraga menembak dikategori yang berbeda, 50m pistol (60 shots) Men. Semahir menggunakan pistol, Gaara juga handal menggunakan senapan laras panjang. Gaara juga Ketua Dewan Siswa yang handal. Beberapa kali SMA Teiko bekerja sama dengan Suna Gakuen, dan Seijuurou tak punya kritik akan kinerja Dewan Siswa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin semua ini berkahir, Hinata?"

"Maaf kalau akau melukai harga dirimu, Sei-kun. Aku rasa aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku terlalu serakah untuk menuntut perhatian yang begitu sulit kudapatkan darimu. Aku minta maaf."

Hinata berdiri, mengambil tas jinjing dengan _brand_ terkenal, melangkah dan berhenti di depan Seijuurou yang juga bangkit dari kursinya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sei-kun. Terima kasih."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Seijuurou, pemuda berambut merah magenta tersebut memeluk Hinata begitu erat. Begitu tiba-tiba menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Taka da lumatan. Hanya kedua bibir yang bertemu. Hanya rasa pedih dan basah karena air mata Hinata. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka adalah yang pertama. Akashi Seijuurou adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata adalah cinta pertama Seijuurou.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Terucap begitu pelan dengan raut muka terluka sarat akan kepedihan.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun." Namun, semua harus diakhiri.

.

Pagi itu Neji mendobrak kamar Hinata. Menemukan sepupu kesayangan begitu berantakan dan jauh dari kata anggun. Rambut indigo yang biasanya rapi dan lembut, tampak kusut dan kusam. Mata bulat yang biasanya memancarkan keteguhan, tampak redup dengan kelopak mata bengkak dan lingkaran hitam yang begitu buruk. Selimut tebal tergeletak di lantai. Hinata juga tak mengganti pakaiannya dari semalam sejak pulang dari kediaman Akashi Seijuurou.

"Nona Hinata, Anda harus sarapan."

"Rasanya begitu sakit di sini," Hinata menunjuk area dada, "tapi juga melegakan disaat yang bersamaan. Aku begitu sedih kerana hubunganku Sei-kun harus berakhir. Tapi, aku tak dapat menjelaskan perasaan ringan yang kurasa ini karena apa." Hinata menarik diri dari permukaan ranjang empuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ada kalanya kedewasaan menuntut rasa sakit, Nona. Untuk menghargai sebuah kebahagiaan, rasa sedih itu ada. Dan rasa lega yang Nona rasakan bisa jadi karena Nona sudah mendapat kepastian tentang hubungan kalian."

"Meski itu artinya aku dan Sei-kun berpisah."

"Meski Nona dan Akashi berpisah."

Hinata menyisir helai-helai indigo dengan jari tangan. Merapikan sebisa mungkin dengan cara paling primitif. Teringat sesuatu, Hinata menatap mata yang sama persis dengan bola mata miliknya. "Bukankah waktu itu Kak Neji akan memberitahuku sebuah rahasia kalau aku telah mengambil keputusan? Rahasia apa?"

"Ah, Nona mengingatnya rupanya. Yah, aku telah berjanji pada seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang mencintai Nona sejak kita masih kecil."

Hinata terkejut, tentu. Kedua mata lavender sesaat membola. "Siapa?"

"Sebenarnya saya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Nona. Tapi melihat akhir-akhir ini Nona tampak tertekan dan menurut saya Nona tampak lebih ceria ketika bersama dia, menurut saya tanpa sadar Nona telah membuka hati atas segala perhatian yang dia berikan."

Neji menatap wajah sang sepupu. Mengamati sedikit saja perubahan ekspresi dan Neji tersenyum ketika sesuatu yang ia terka memang menjadi sebuah fakta.

Hinata memalingkan wajah. Enggan menatap mata Neji yang terus mengamatinya. Gestur gelisah tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Tak perlu menebak sebenarnya, Hinata tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud Neji.

"Gaara-kun?" Hanya sebuah Tanya untuk meminta kepastian. Memohon dukungan atau mungkin sebuah pengertian dari Neji. Hinata jelas menolak dituduh tak setia karena nyatanya ia memang tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Gaara sewaktu dirinya masih mempunyai ikatan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Menurut Nona, kenapa Gaara yang menjemput Nona waktu itu? Alasan yang dia katakan itu bohong. Gaara mengikuti Nona. Lalu, dia juga mengetahui butik langganan Nona tanpa bertanya pada Nona alamatnya, bukan. Dia telah lama mengetahuinya, Nona. Dan Nona akan terkejut akan apa yang Gaara ketahui tentang Nona. Gaara menghargai Nona dan tak ingin mengganggu hubungan Nona dengan Akashi Seijuurou, karena itu dia memendam semuanya sendiri."

Punggung tangan Hinata basah karena tetesan air mata. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Gaara selama ini, terasa begitu menyesakkan. Diabaikan oleh Seijuurou saja rasanya begitu menyesakkan, apalagi memendam perasaan suka seperti yang dilakukan Gaara.

"Di sisi lain mungkin Nona seakan begitu mudah melepaskan dan melupakan Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi, di sisi lain, Nona tak mudah untuk tenggelam dan betah meratapi hidup Nona seakan Nona adalah orang paling menderita di dunia. Semua, bagai koin yang mempunyai dua sisi. Tergantung bagaimana Nona melihatnya."

Neji cukup terkejut ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya. Berbekal naluri sebagai seorang kakak, Neji mengusap punggung Hinata bermaksud menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya Nona segera mandi dan sarapan. Gaara telah menunggu Anda di meja makan."

Neji tak membiarkan Hinata tercengang lebih lama. Pemuda bermata lavender, berambut coklat gelap panjang tersebut dengan cekatan melepas pelukan Hinata dan mendorong adik sepupu tersayang untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tak melepas kontak mata sedetik pun. Pandangan mata merahnya terkunci sepenuhnya pada mata hijau terang milik Sabaku Gaara, yang tak gentar menatap balik sang Tuan Akashi yang mengklaim dirinya mutlak. Senyum miring Akashi muda tak dapat memancing senyum Gaara. Pemuda Sabaku tetap tenang dengan raut muka yang tak bisa ditebak apa yang emosinya rasakan.

"Aku menyerahkan Hinata padamu, Sabaku." Akashi Seijuurou adalah yang pertama mengawali konversasi di antara kedua pemuda berambut merah.

"Hinata bukan barang yang bisa Kau serahkan seenakmu, Akashi."

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus. Memberi nilai plus pada Gaara yang sekokoh karang. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar akan posisimu, Sabaku. Kau akan berhadapan denganku kalau tak becus menjaga Hinata."

"Tak ada yang perlu Kau cemaskan. Pengalamanmu jauh lebih cukup untukku belajar bagaimana cara menjaga Hinata." Gaara tak dapat menahan sebuah garis lengkung di wajahnya. Cukup wajar kalau Gaara merasa selangkah di depan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terhormat.

Mendecih tak suka, merasa kalah bukan hanya secara verbal, Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kanan, "jaga diri kalian di sana."

Gaara menyambut uluran tangan Seijuurou. Keningnya mengerut ketika Seijuurou meremas keras-keras tangan kanan Gaara. Terkekeh pelan, sebisa mungkin Gaara tak ingin Seijuurou kecewa dan menyambut tantangan secara jantan. "Terima kasih sudah peduli, Akashi."

Menyadari aura pekat yang menyelubungi kedua pemuda berambut merah yang tak jauh darinya, Hinata memisahkan diri dari rombongan teman-teman dan keluarga yang mengantar mereka ke bandara Narita. Mendekati Gaara dan Seijuurou, menyadari yang terjadi, kedua tangan Hinata dengan lembut memisahkan masing-masing tangan kanan Gaara dan Seijuurou yang saling meremas kuat.

Gadis berambut indigo yang terlindungi dengan mantel sepanjang lutut berwarna putih gading tersebut, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kedua tangan kanan yang ia genggam tampak memerah.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Sei-kun. Aku harap Sei-kun baik-baik saja di sini."

"Hm. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan pun Kau mau kalau Sabaku membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sei-kun." Melepas tangan kanan Gaara, Hinata memeluk tubuh Seijuurou untuk terakhir kalinya. Merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang dulu sering mendekapnya, kini melingkar di punggung yang terlindungi helai-helai indigo panjang.

Sesaat mengabaikan sekitar, keduanya menyelami masa lalu. Segala kenangan, segala kebahagian, segala rindu, dan juga kepedihan. Mendapat satu pelajaran penting dari pengalaman, bahwa kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan pengertian tak cukup untuk membuat sebuah hubungan tetap kokoh. Sebuah pengabaian dan ketidakpedulian cukup untuk memadamkan cinta yang dulu berkobar.

Akashi Sejuurou melambaikan tangan sekali. Berusaha mempertahankan senyum tipis di tengah perasaan kehilangan. Dia adalah putera tunggal Akashi, ketegaran adalah nama tengah untuknya. Tanpa berpamitan pada teman-teman Hinata dan Gaara yang masih heboh melepas kepergian kedua teman mereka ke London, Seijuurou membalikkan badan ketika punggung Hinata dan Gaara tak tampak dalam penglihatan.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya membungkuk hormat pada Hyuuga Hiashi yang sempat bertemu pandang dengannya, sebelum Seijuurou membalikkan tubuh dan bermaksud meninggalkan Narita. Sebuah pesan membuat ponsel pintarnya bergetar. Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekelas dan mantan manajer tim basket Teiko menghubunginya.

Ah, Seijuurou melupakan untuk menginformasikan pada gadis berambut biru muda tersebut, kalau dirinya akan terlambat berkumpul dengan yang lain sebelum bersama-sama berangkat ke Unversitas Tokyo untuk suatu keperluan. Seijuurou rasa, dirinya perlu mengirim pesan permintaan maaf sebelum segera menyusul kiseki no Sedai.

.

.

END

.

.

Peraih medali perak Olimpiade 2012 di London dalam cabang olahraga menembak kategori Doebel Trap (150 targets) Men adalah Hakan DALHBY dari Swedia. Dan peraih medali perak cabang olahraga menembak kategori 50m pistol (60 shots) Men adalah Young Rae CHOI dari Korea.

Gaara jadi atlet menembak ini gara2 liat pict Gaara yang emang lagi nembak *apaini.

Merasa gagal bikin drama dan scene mengharubiru, apalagi yang bisa bikin mewek, tapi yah… inilah hasilnya. Terima kasha sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur. *pelukin Gaara dan Sejiuurou.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet.**


End file.
